


低等动物

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 有剧情的pwp（大概）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: “擒住你的肉身 不需要俘虏你灵魂”“留住你是为身体着想”《低等动物》陈奕迅
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	低等动物

土方十四郎有想过事情为什么会变成这样。在他和银时做完的间隙，睡意还没有找上门来，他拥有着难得的清醒。他靠在墙上，转头看着已经陷入沉睡的银时，不禁好奇对方是怎么看自己的，或者说，怎么看他们俩。  
说“他们俩”可能有点太将自己当回事了。土方在内心反驳着自己，带着讽刺意味。  
他几乎要笑出声来，对于自己女子高中生一般的纠结。倒不如说，会好奇这个问题的他，已经在危险的边缘了。  
若不在意，何必好奇。  
土方不会逃避自己的想法，他向来坦诚，同样决绝。  
在爱情，他不相信什么破镜重圆，抑或相见的人会再相见，不能就是不能。  
对自己坦诚不意味着对对方也诚实。  
坂田银时，这个做什么都一副懒散惯了的样子的人，偶尔会去外面找女人解决生理需求，虽然没听说他和男人有过关系，但土方也并不认为自己有什么特殊，不过是又一个解决生理需求的对象。  
做起来还不是一样。  
有些事，越是追根究底越是无法得到正确答案，所以土方决定将它看成开放式习题。他没信心能够看透那个天然卷，他只能看清自己。

“今晚有时间吗？神乐去新八家里住了。银时”  
土方打开振动的手机，看到这么一条短信。  
他以前觉得这不该是天然卷混蛋的风格，是不是该更加懒散一点？比如，“今晚来吗？”或者更加偷懒的，“今晚？”  
他猜这也许是自己想法的佐证之一，随便意味着亲密，而他和自己还远远未达到此标准。  
那么他们到底用什么词来形容才合适？土方回了一个“好”，将手机塞进裤子口袋，点了支烟，靠在街边，看着夜色将暗的江户。  
他们放心将自己的后背交给对方；会为对方留下一瓶酒，要求对方慢点喝，而对方也会暧昧不清地表示会喝上一生；会吃完对方最喜欢的食物后说“真难吃”……  
那么，是朋友吧？肯定是。那么，至交？土方思考着。良久，他烦躁地吐了口烟，停止思考，同时切断下一个词语的出现。  
恋人？  
大概不是。

天色完全暗了下来，土方对冲田交完班后往歌舞伎町的方向走去。冲田照例诅咒了一番自己后，轻飘飘地留下一句“记得回屯所哦”就巡逻去了，一副知道了些什么却偏不告诉自己的样子。  
土方猜想他大概从银时那里知道了些什么，毕竟二人交情不错，银时大概也不会刻意隐瞒什么。又或者，这小子敏锐的直觉察觉到了些什么。  
无论是哪种情况，土方都有些微妙的高兴。他对情绪向来敏感，不过应对却单一。他在爱情不是怀才不遇这种恶俗的烦恼，是根本没有人的荒芜，动心便是结尾，他没能力拥有Happy Ending。  
在低头思考的时间里，他已经不知不觉走到了万事屋楼下，恰好新八刚刚关上门走下楼来。  
“啊，土方君你好。”新八拿着神乐的换洗衣物，对土方点头。  
“你好。”土方拿下烟，对着他点点头。  
他碰见过好几次志村新八，对方都一副彬彬有礼的样子，好像以为自己只是因为公事来打扰银时，即使每次都挑他们俩不在的时候。他将此归结为16岁的少年的纯洁。只是他忽略了，和银时一起生活的人，哪里来的纯洁可谈，连神乐的内心都越来越像大叔。  
土方和新八道别后上楼，拉开玄关处的门便看到银时翘着二郎腿在看JUMP，一边的矮几上还摆着草莓牛奶。  
“新八几，神乐一天不吃醋昆布不会死哦？”银发天然卷毫无干劲的声音响起。  
“是我，新八已经走了。”土方走到银时对面的沙发上坐下，习惯性地掏出烟准备点燃。  
“是你啊。”银时似乎举累了漫画，索性将其盖在自己的脸上。“万事屋禁止吸烟哦。”  
土方默默收起打火机和烟，换了个舒服的姿态靠在沙发上。  
“明天不上班吗？”银时起身将漫画放在矮几上，面对着土方，和他随意地聊着天。  
“啊。明天轮休。”土方松了松衣领，看进银时红色的眸子，却无法提炼出任何有用信息，除了欲望。

土方从浴室出来后换上了自己留在万事屋的和服。拉开银时的房门时，对方正坐在窗边往外看着什么。  
银时没开灯，窗外歌舞伎町的红色灯光照在他轮廓分明的脸上，连带着他身后的墙壁都是一片赤红。银时注视着窗外，却无端给土方一种迷惘之感，好像面前这个一直在战斗，一直在守护的人本质上还是一个脆弱的人。  
又也许他什么都没看，土方一直试图读懂那双眼睛所注视的，却屡屡无法真正看清，中间隔着的，也许是他从未向任何人开放的空间。  
土方轻轻关上门，不想还是惊扰了银时。他看向土方，沉默地，开始缓慢地将衣服脱下。  
银时的身材相当好，没有一丝赘肉，该有的肌肉线条一样不少，土方不得不承认，他很喜爱这副身体。  
在土方出神的时候，银时已经脱得一丝不挂，向他走来。  
银时的吻就像草莓牛奶，粘腻，甜蜜，又透着一丝薄荷的味道。土方回应着银时的吻，轻轻吮吸着对方的下唇，似乎残留着草莓牛奶的甜味。他进一步扫过对方的牙齿，舔舐着口腔，他知道银时的敏感点是口腔上颚，于是时不时舌尖轻轻扫过，让银时软了身体。  
口舌纠缠之际，土方已经压着银时靠墙坐了下来。在银时快要呼吸不过来的时候，土方松开了银时，看着他被生理泪水笼罩的双眼。  
银时看着土方，好像有什么要破土而出，却在那一瞬消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是汹涌的情欲，笼罩着狭小的空间。  
土方俯下身，舔吻着银时一侧的乳尖。粗糙的舌苔划过脆弱的乳尖让银时不由加快了喘息，于土方却是最好的催情剂。于是他变本加厉地将牙尖扎进银时的乳尖，间或重重地咬住，将它向外扯去。  
“土……土方，会坏的，轻……轻点……”  
“不会的。”土方的声音里透着一股奇异的冷静。他换了一边，继续蹂躏着银时的乳尖，刚刚放开的一侧则继续用手揉捏着，引得银时一阵阵地呻吟着。  
银时双腿间的性器已经是半勃起的状态，欲望得不到纾解的他伸手正准备触碰，便被土方擒住了手腕，双手都被压向身后的墙。  
“不准碰哦。”平日里让银时着迷的声音添了一丝沙哑，像羽毛般撩动着银时的心弦。  
土方一路向下，将银时的小腹，侧腰，全都印上他的吻，最后含住了他的阴茎。  
土方从根部一直缓慢地舔到头部，再用舌尖不停地舔舐着马眼，同时手也没闲着，按摩着两个囊袋。  
湿热的口腔包裹着阴茎的感觉实在是太好，以至于银时感到一股热意从后脊升起，只是还没冲到脑中，土方便放开了他。  
银时不满地看着土方，土方却并不着急。  
土方解开腰带，乘着他的欲求未被满足的时候将他的双手束缚在他自己身后，又慢慢地脱掉外衣，在银时的催促声中重新含住了对方的阴茎。  
土方努力地吞吐着银时的阴茎，他感到对方的身体逐渐紧绷，又再加快了速度。  
银时满脸潮红，眼中的水汽较之前更浓。  
“土方……我要……去……了……”  
话音刚落，土方就感到一股炽热的液体射进了自己口中。  
他将所有的精液尽数舔净，支起身体吻上了还在射精余韵中的银时。此时的银时还沉浸在快感中，乖得不可思议。  
土方借着吻将口中的精液给了银时，他带着点粗暴地撕扯着银时的嘴唇，带着点笑意问道：“自己的味道怎么样？”  
银时快要被吻得喘不过气来，却还在无意识地配合着土方。他的目光早就失去了焦点，后背靠在墙上，被动地接受土方的爱抚，口齿间不时泄露出勾人的呻吟。  
然而土方也没想得到银时的回答，他只是放开快要窒息的银时，将手指插入对方的口腔中，亵玩着银时柔软的小舌。一时间，室内只剩下了粘腻的液体声。  
“唔……我不想……”  
“不好好润滑手指的话，难受的可是你。”  
银时向一边让去，吐出土方的手指，在对方还未反应过来时，俯下身含住了他的阴茎。  
银时口交的技术并不怎么样，然而对方略带青涩的吞吐和那认真到让人误以为正在行纯洁之事的神情让土方变得更硬。  
尽管牙齿不时磕碰着柱身，银时柔软湿热的口腔让土方十四郎差点交代在他嘴里。  
土方一把拉过银时，将刚刚被含在他口中的手指插进他的后穴，细细地扩张起来。  
银时的身体早已习惯了他的爱抚，后穴很容易就被打开，变得又湿又软，在土方的手指退出的时候自动缠上来挽留。  
土方将向深处探去，寻找着熟悉的区域。  
就在他的指尖拂过那一点时，银时的后穴突然剧烈地收缩起来，身体也开始不自觉地颤抖。  
“啊……那里……不行……土……”  
土方不理会银时的话，他清楚对方的意思。  
他要。  
他手上的动作变得粗暴起来。食中二指加快了进出的速度，每次退出时都有意无意地擦过那致命的一点，他感到银时的身体随着他手上的动作不自觉微微抽搐，呻吟声也变得渐渐更加勾人，让他更加想操得银时不住求饶。  
土方耐心地一根手指一根手指地加入，银时松软的后穴让他根本没费多少时间便顺畅地加入了四根手指。  
“这么想我吗？”土方用中指重重地撞上那一点，满意地看到银时露出他想要的表情。  
“哈……别废话……快……快进来……”银时一把抓住土方的阴茎开始撸动起来，“还是说……你不行？”他探身，舔上土方侧脸滴下的汗珠。  
银时的呼吸洒在土方的脸颊边，土方突然希望时间停在这一刻，这个他近得可以与银时呼吸交融的时刻。  
土方看着银时血红的双眸，那里除了情欲空空如也。  
他猛地抓住银时的腰，向下按去。  
快感像烟花般在二人大脑中炸开。土方的阴茎像是要将银时后穴中的每一条褶皱都熨得平整一般重重地捅进银时的体内，又不做任何停顿地全根拔出，直退到头部，再准确地顶上那敏感的一点。  
一时间肉体撞击的声音和水声充斥着这间昏暗的房间。银时的双手圈着土方的脖子让自己勉强保持平衡，过于强烈的快感袭击着他，唇齿间放荡的言语不断进入土方的耳中。  
“那里……嗯……土方……太……太重了……啊……操我……”  
土方只要想到，也许有别人也看过银时这副媚态，心中就像憋了一口气，身下的动作越发凶猛。  
“慢……慢点……土方君……”  
土方带着分气恼狠狠地堵上了银时的嘴，舌头在他的口腔中攻城掠池，最后咬上银时的嘴唇。  
想要在这具身体上留下自己的痕迹，即使会恢复，哪怕一天也好。土方绝望地想。  
擒住你的肉身，但不需俘虏你的灵魂。  
“唔……我……我要……”  
银时的前列腺被顶弄得几乎失去了知觉，前面的阴茎也到了极限。在土方快速的撞击中，银时尖叫着射在了土方的小腹上。  
可是土方并没有停下动作，而是继续操弄着银时的后穴，延长着他高潮的时间。小穴因为射精紧紧地缠绕住土方的阴茎，一阵一阵地抽搐着。土方快速抽插了十几下后，将精液射进了银时的小穴中。  
“啊……太……太快了……”银时趴在土方肩上，说话间还有些喘息。  
土方还在银时体内没有拔出来，后穴的滋味实在是美妙到让他不想退出来。  
说到底自己喜欢的是不是也是这副身体呢？  
因为寂寞，所以爱上了你的肌肤。  
土方在心里暗暗笑道，大概彼此都是给欲望找个对象罢了，需要就是原因。  
“还不拔出来吗多串君？”银时动了动身体，却没想到股间的阴茎因为自己的几个动作又硬了。  
“喂土方君你……”  
他话音未落，便被翻了个身，背对着土方被狠狠地操了进去。  
挺立的分身划过他因为改变体位而暴露的小穴内壁中敏感的部分，让银时不自觉收紧了后穴。  
“喂……你好歹……让我……啊……歇一下吧……”银时的话语因为大力的操干而变得断断续续，后穴强烈的快感让他的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。见状，土方握住了他的阴茎，缓缓套弄起来。土方因常年握刀而留下一层薄茧的手此时覆在银时的阴茎上，粗糙的质感让银时很快又挺立起来。  
前方的撸动加上后穴被激烈的操干，银时很快又到达了高潮的临界点。就在他快要挺动着小腹释放出来的前一刻，土方放开了套弄银时阴茎的手。  
被腰带束缚住的双手被背在银时身后，他下巴着地，趴在榻榻米上，因为前方无法释放而向后笨拙地吞吐着土方插在他后穴中的阴茎。  
“土方……君……给我……唔……”  
土方却不为所动，他压抑着小腹的燥热，用例行公事般的声音对银时说道：“叫我的名字，我就给你。”  
“土方君……让我高潮……”银时着急地向后吞吐，却因为隔靴搔痒般的快感而显得更加焦急。  
“嗯？”土方伸手勾住银时的大腿，挺身在银时后穴中研磨着，却故意避开最敏感的部位。  
银时的声音已经开始带上了哭腔，“啊……不是……我……”他感到后穴仿佛有蚂蚁在啃噬，浑身被对土方的渴望笼罩。  
他的理智已经快被欲望熔断。  
“十四郎！嗯……十四郎……快操我……唔……”  
在他喊出“十四郎”的瞬间，土方便挺动下身重重地撞上银时最敏感的一点，他按着银时的腰让阴茎进得更深。  
土方欣赏着银时伏在榻榻米上的身躯。他的腰很细，剧烈的运动让他的身上布满汗珠，浅浅的腰窝更是盛满汗水。  
土方伸出左手将银时禁锢在自己身前，一下一下更深地顶入银时体内。后穴强烈的快感让银时处在高潮的边缘。  
“啊哈……快……快要……”银时转头吻上土方的耳垂，他这个撩拨的行为只是让土方更凶地攻击他的前列腺并伸手粗暴地摩擦着他的马眼。  
银时在土方摩擦的第二秒就抽搐着射了出来，灭顶的快感让他眼前一片空白。  
“哈……我……我不行了……”  
土方减慢了速度，压抑着射精的欲望，不紧不慢地抽动着阴茎。  
“我可还没有释放呢，银时。”  
“谁管你，你给我快点结束……啊……别顶那里！”  
几个月来的床伴生涯让土方十分了解银时的身体，他清楚地知道会引得银时娇喘的每个敏感点。  
他在银时的后穴中大肆攻击，松软的后穴也十分配合地缠绕着他。  
银时有些脱力地向后靠在土方身上，他已经疲乏到有些无力。  
然而土方还不肯放过他。他感到阴茎再次被有些粗糙的手覆上，轻轻撸动起来。  
银时有些惊恐地睁开眼，“不……够了，我不要了……”  
土方直接无视了银时的话，一下一下地攻击着他的前列腺，又有些粗暴地套弄着他的分身，不一会儿，银时感到自己的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又挺立起来。  
“啊……别……十四郎……我不要了……”银时的声音已经有些沙哑，过多的快感让他有些神志不清，也许他根本不知道自己在说什么。  
银时对他的称谓极大地取悦了他。  
土方快速地操干进银时的后穴，又极快地抽出，如此来来回回，又加快了对银时的套弄，抽插了几十下之后和银时同时低喘着到达了顶点。  
看着银时因为自己而喘息，因为自己而到达顶点，土方心中浮现出一种自嘲般的安慰。  
至少可以拥有他的身体。  
银时已经是第三次，所以只射出了几近透明的液体，在土方退出他的身体后，后穴因为长时间被操弄的原因流出了土方留在里面的白色精液。  
土方解开银时的双手，和银时并排躺在榻榻米上。  
“喂，多串君。”银时并不急着洗掉身上做过的痕迹，而是转头看着身侧的土方。“你今天和平时不太一样哦。”  
“怎么，做的你不舒服吗？”土方不太习惯做爱结束后的闲聊，恨不得马上点燃一支香烟，以缓解自己的不适应。  
“你想让我说你技术不好？没想到你是个抖M呢。”  
“……你到底想说什么？”果然合拍的只是他们的身体，他依然跟不上天然卷混蛋的思维。  
“唔……没什么，总一郎上次看见了你留在这里的衣服哦~没事吗？”  
“组里不管队员私生活，如果你担心这个的话。”  
“当然不是，毕竟我们只是床伴关系。”  
床伴关系……吗。  
屋子里一时陷入沉默，银时和土方都没有出声打破。  
也好，他们单纯只是性的关系而已。回去的路上土方想。  
和他其实是为身体着想。

**Author's Note:**

> 似乎是写的第一篇土银pwp，感谢黄伟文的歌词，是我灵感的来源，在我眼里大概就是肉体关系的两个人，只有土方君动了心。  
> 喜欢可以评论哦~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
